The Black Time
by MixXx Kimberly
Summary: Após matar Lilith, Sam quebra o último selo que prendia Lúcifer nos confins do inferno, libertando-o. Assim, os irmãos Winchester, com a ajuda de Bobby e outros aliados, terão de continuar suas caçadas e se prepararem para a maior guerra de suas vidas.
1. Começo de um possivel fim

Aee galera! Primeiro capítulo ae! (rs!) Fiz algo meio baseado no último capítulo da 4ª Temporada, arriscando mostra uma 5ª Temporada que gostaria que acontecesse, mas, contudo, porém, entretanto, todavia, (rs .. Estephan, meu amigo, essa é pra vc! rsrs .. =D') não possuo a incrível criatividade e capacidade de escrever uma história à altura do que será escrita e mostrada por Eric Kripke na próxima Season. Deixo nas mãos dele a responsabilidade boba, pois essa ele tira de letra, e deixo a minha criatividade pequenina (rsrs) pra vocês com carinho. =D' Beeeijos' .. Apreciem .. heheeê xD'

* * *

Sam e Dean estavam perplexos com o que viam diante de seus olhos. Sabiam que aquele era um sinal de que a guerra iria piorar ainda mais. Logo após o feiche de luz se dissipar e desaparecer, começou a se revelar uma figura de formato humano, mas que dela só tinha a aparência, afinal, diante de seus olhos, estava Lúcifer.

- Enfim. Por Cérbero, não respirava assim tão bem a tempos. - riu Lúcifer - Ahh! Olá garotos! Acho que não preciso fazer as devidas apresentações, não é?! - sorriu ironicamente Lúcifer.

- O último selo era ...

- Sim Sam. Ora, vai me dizer que não sabia que o último selo era Lilith? Que assassinando ela me libertaria? Aliás em tempo, porque eu já estava enferrujando naquele lugar, sabe. - ironizou - Pergunte ao seu irmão, aquele lugar é um pouco, digamos, fatigante, não é Dean? - Lúcifer deu um riso sarcástico, enquanto Dean via em sua mente as terríveis lembranças que o marcaram tão profundamente, fazendo com que nem ao menos tivesse a atitude de retrucar a ironia jogada por Lúcifer, como o velho Dean faria.

- Que foi Dean .. não vai me dizer que você não se lembra de quando enfim cedeu a proposta de "queimar" ao invés de ser "queimado" ? De mostrar o verdadeiro Eu que existia em você? Tem medo de reconhecer que você não é o que pensa que é ou o que o seu pai quisesse que fosse?

- Cala a boca! - gritou Dean - Não fala do meu pai!

- Seu pai era um idiota, que não sabia sequer aonde tinha enfiado o nariz e os filhos. Seu pai, Dean e Sam, se amasse vocês, não teria seguido essa vida, ele não teria entrado naquela noite, naquele quarto, como a mãe de vocês tinha ordenado.

- Cala a sua maldita boca, seu mentiroso - Dean gritou e quando ia pra cima de Lúcifer, Sam segurou seu braço.

- Não! É isso que ele quer, nos persuadir.

- Mas Sam, nosso pai, ele esta dizendo que nosso pai foi um idiota! Que não nos amava, que não amava a mamãe!

- Ele esta usando isso pra nos atingir. Usando nossas fraquezas pra isso. - finalizou Sam, deixando Dean calado.

- Inteligente, muito inteligente da sua parte Sam, ou Sammy. - Sam fechou os olhos de raiva, odiava quando outra pessoa o chamava assim, a não ser seu irmão. Principalmente, vindo da boca de quem vinha. - Calma, calma Sam, não fique nervoso, afinal, você é o único que presta da família, tirando sua mãe, que também pensava antes de agir. Acho que deve essa característica a ela, afinal você é o Escolhido, e soube mostrar muito bem isso, pois além de matar Lilith, concorrência desleal, eu diria, me libertou. Juro, não sei como agradecer.

- Porque não agradece voltando de onde você veio, pro inferno ? - disse Dean saindo de seu silêncio. Lúcifer gargalhou e parou, aproximando-se de Dean.

- Meu caro, você não sabe o que é passar UM décimo do que eu passei, UM décimo do tempo que EU esperei, pra chegar aqui e desistir. Eu nunca desisto Dean. Não é a toa que eu incomodei dimais lá em cima com essa teimosia.

- Teimosia ou sonho de grandeza? - questionou Sam, irônico. Lúcifer se virou para Sam e riu.

- Sabia que soa até melhor que teimosia." Sonho de Grandeza". - disse gesticulando com os braços.

- Seu filho da ...

- Opa, Dean, palavras de baixo calão são feias rapaz, lembre-se, com essa boca, vai acaba voltando pra casa mais cedo, e dessa vez, sem volta. - Dean cerrou os olhos, já não conseguia engolir mais as zombarias de Lúcifer.

- Bom, é hora de ir, preciso conhecer o território, saber as novidades, negociar, preparar o terreno, pois a hora está chegando, tenho muito o que fazer, sabe. Vocês não vão ficar ai perdendo tempo, vão? - Lúcifer riu e logo desapareceu, num clarão, deixando os dois irmãos incertos e mergulhados em um rio de dúvidas e frustração.

* * *

Após a conversa pertubante com Lúcifer, Dean e Sam foram para o único lugar onde haveria somente uma pessoa a quem recorrer, pelo menos agora.

- Garotos!

- Bobby, aconteceu uma coisa.

* * *

Bom gente, é isso, por enquanto. É minha primeiríssima história, não sei se ficou muito boa, tá um capítulo pequeno, mas pretendo sempre estar melhorando o que for possível pra vocês! xDD'

Espero que tenham gostado. Beeeijos' =D'


	2. Primeiro Passo

No capítulo anterior ...

_- Enfim. Por Cérbero, não respirava assim tão bem a tempos._

_- O último selo era ... _

_- ...vai me dizer que não sabia que o último selo era Lilith? Que assassinando ela me libertaria? Aliás em tempo, porque eu já estava enferrujando naquele lugar, sabe.__Pergunte ao seu irmão, não é Dean? _

_- Cala a boca!_

_- Que foi Dean .. Tem medo de reconhecer que você não é o que pensa que é ou o que o seu pai quisesse que fosse? Seu pai era um idiota, que não sabia sequer aonde tinha enfiado o nariz e os filhos. Se amasse vocês, não teria seguido essa vida._

_- Seu filho da ... _

_- Opa, Dean, palavras de baixo calão são feias rapaz, lembre-se, com essa boca, vai acaba voltando pra casa mais cedo, e dessa vez, sem volta. Bom, é hora de ir. . Vocês não vão ficar ai perdendo tempo, vão?_

_- Bobby, aconteceu uma coisa._

_

* * *

_

- ... bom e foi assim que tudo aconteceu! - finalizou Dean.

- Meu Deus, é inacreditável. Nunca pensei que viveria o bastante para ... Eu realmente não sei o que dizer, garotos. Não entra na minha cabeça.

- Bom, nesse caso, acho que devemos agir rápido, planejar alguma coisa, alguma armadilha pra detê-lo antes que aconteça o pior.

- Eu sei Sam, mas não é assim tão fácil. Não estamos lidando com um simples demônio, como fizemos por quase uma vida inteira, estamos falando de Lúcifer.

- E ele por um acaso não é um demônio? - perguntou Dean, como se fosse óbvio.

- Lúcifer foi um anjo, Dean. Ele realmente não é um simples demônio. - respondeu Sam, deixando Dean com uma expressão interrogativa.

- Você nunca leu a Bíblia, Dean ? - perguntou Bobby.

- Ahh, claro! - respondeu Dean rindo sem graça. - Ele foi expulso do céu, caiu e ... foi pro inferno e .. - Sam e Bobby o olharam confusos e irônicos - .. quer dizer, ele fez o inferno quando ele caiu do paraíso.. e depois .. é ..

- Relaxa Dean, você já convenceu. Você nunca leu. - finalizou Sam sarcástico.

- Eu já li sim. Só não cheguei até essa parte. - protestou Dean, totalmente sem graça.

- E então Bobby, o que vamos fazer?

Bobby ficou em silêncio. Dean e Sam se entreolharam apreensivos. Pela primeira vez viram Bobby mostrar claramente o embaralho de informações que naquele momento habitavam em sua cabeça. Sem nenhuma idéia do que fazer ou dizer a respeito. Era diferente para eles verem Bobby assim. Sempre quando não conseguiam resolver algum caso, recorriam a ele. Ele tinha sempre uma carta na manga. Após longos minutos, Bobby se levantou.

- Acho que sei como dar o primeiro passo.

- Então diz logo, do jeito que estamos, qualquer coisa tá valendo mesmo. - falou Dean. Bobby o olhou e continuou.

- Devemos nos organizar, reunir alguns caçadores que pudermos, contar o que aconteceu e arquear algum plano para conseguirmos ...

- Ahh Bobby, quem garante que eles irão acreditar que a culpa não foi nossa em libertar o outro lá do quinto dos infernos e ainda nos ajudar?

- Contando a verdade, que a culpa não foi de vocês e que afinal, de um jeito ou de outro, essa guerra iria acontecer, sendo com Lúcifer aqui ou não.

- É Bobby, mas com ele aqui, pioramos ainda mais essa situação. - disse Sam desesperançoso.

- Sam, pensei que quem diria isso fosse o Dean. - Lamentou Bobby, surpreso com o que Sam havia dito.

- Bom e quem poderíamos chamar? Eu e o Sam só sabemos da Hellen e Jo.

- Eu tenho alguns contatos. Vou tentar falar com alguns que estejam pelo menos perto o bastante para estarem aqui dentro de 2 dias e amanhã de manhã veremos como continuar tudo.

- Ok. - finalizou Sam.

- Acho melhor vocês descansarem. Devem estar acabados. Vou preparar o quarto pra vocês. - disse Bobby indo em direção aos quartos.

- Ah Bobby!

- Fala Dean.

- Tem algum presentinho na geladeira? Sabe como é né, foi duro hoje. - Sam olhou Dean com uma cara de quem comeu e não gosto, reprovando o irmão. - Que foi? Isso estressa a gente, sabia?! - argumento Dean sem sucesso.

- Tem três na geladeira, mas é uma só em Dean. Também to precisando relaxa.

Bobby retomou o caminho e Dean foi para a geladeira, pegou duas garrafas e deu uma para Sam.

- Não, obrigado.

- Que cara é essa? Não vai beber porque?

- Dean a culpa foi minha.

- Ahh vai começar. - bufou Dean encostando no sofá.

- Foi culpa minha Dean. Me deixei leva pela Rubi e acabei caindo direitinho no plano dela, se não fosse eu, a Lilith estaria aqui ainda, e Lúcifer estaria preso, e seria mais fácil de vencermos...

- Grande coisa, essa guerra toda ia acontece do mesmo jeito. A Lilith não era nenhum anjinho não, Sam. E ainda não ia com a tua cara.

- Eu sei Dean, mas o que aconteceu, poderia ter sido evitado. A culpa foi minha de qualquer forma. Na verdade, iria faze isso de qualquer jeito, Dean. Lembre-se do que o papai te disse...

- Olha chega! Tá legal. Chega! O que o papai me disse não tem mais importância agora, aliás, já não tem importância faz tempo. As coisas mudaram agora, Sam. Eu to aqui e não vou deixa que nada aconteça com você. Nada. Eu fui pro inferno, voltei e agora eu estou do seu lado. - Dean disse firmemente à Sam. - Agora pega essa garrafa, relaxa e bebe. Como o Bobby disse, amanhã de manhã a gente resolve o que vai faze daqui pra frente. - finalizou Dean, exausto.

Sam o olhou e ficou quieto. No fundo, seu irmão tinha razão.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, os três caçadores já se encontravam de pé. Havia sido uma noite muito difícil para os três. Principalmente para Sam, que antes de cair no sono, arquivo muitos de seus pensamentos que surgiram após sua conversa com Dean.

Enquanto Bobby estava na sala falando ao celular, Dean e Sam aguardavam na cozinha. Pra falar a verdade, o único preocupado com alguma notícia mesmo era Sam, que olhava assustado para o irmão, que comia o café da manhã como se o mesmo saísse de repente, pulando do prato, atirando bacon pra todo lado.

- Que foi? Quer? Porque eu não vou dá não! - falou Dean de boca cheia.

- Não, valeu. Não ia querer mesmo. Já terminei o meu. - disse Sam ainda olhando estático o esfomiado na sua frente. - Dean, a comida não vai sai correndo do prato sabia.

- Ahh irmãozinho .. você sabe muito bem que eu preciso manter as minhas energias. - disse Dean dando uma piscadinha e um sorriso de lado. - Humm .. não posso vacila né. Nunca se sabe quando certas coisas podem acontecer. - concluiu com a boca cheia de novo.

- Tá, entendi. Mas não precisa fala de boca cheia, não gosto de sabe como fica ovos mexidos com bacon quando a gente mastiga.- disse Sam. Dean parou e olhou com cara de preocupado. Sam estranhou.

- Que foi?

- Esse comentário foi gay. - disse Dean, tomando um olhar de reprovação absoluta de Sam.

- Dean...

- Acabei de fala com a Hellen. Ela disse que por volta das três ela ia estar aqui, só não garante estar com a Jo. Mas disse que vai liga e avisá-la do encontro. - disse Bobby interrompendo uma futura discussão entre os Winchester.

- Beleza. Mais alguém? - perguntou Dean.

- Bom, temos a Hellen, provavelmente Jo.. .. Ah!Não sei se conhecem ou já ouviram falar deles, os Vallenn? - Sam e Dean fizeram cara de interrogação. - Bom, são os irmãos Vallenn, são ótimos caçadores. George os treinou muito bem.- Lembrou Bobby com tristeza. - Acho que nos ajudariam muito. Sabem muitas coisas, estão na estrada a muito tempo, como vocês. - sorriu Bobby. Dean pareceu gostar dos tais Vallenn.

- E quando eles virão? - perguntou Dean.

- Virão hoje junto com a Hellen. Estavam junto com ela quando liguei.

- Ótimo. - concluiu Dean.- O que iremos fazer agora?

- Li o jornal hoje mais cedo e ... - Bobby foi até a sala e voltou. - Olhem.

Bobby estendeu o jornal na mesa. A notícia dizia que uma garota foi violentamente assassinada e apresentava símbolos satânicos por todo o corpo. A família disse que ouviu somente os gritos e tentaram entrar no quarto, mas este estava trancado. Quando houve o cessar dos gritos, conseguiram entrar, mas encontraram somente o corpo na cama. A investigação continua, mas a polícia não teve mais nenhuma novidade sobre o caso.

- Não vai me dizer que tem bruxa no meio disso de novo? Era só o que me faltava.

- Acho que sim Dean. Mas precisamos confirmar. - respondeu Bobby.

- Então, vamos falar com a família antes da Hellen e os Vallenn chegarem. - disse Sam levantando, seguido por Dean e Bobby.

- Vão vocês, eu fico. Assim eu continuo ligando para alguns colegas e aproveito e penso em algum plano, um jeito de deixar o caminho meio andado pra quando os outros chegarem. - finalizou Bobby.

* * *

Galeraa mais um capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. No próximo, os Vallenn serão apresentados e algumas surpresas irão acontecer. Aguardem.

Beeeijos'


	3. Aviso

_Oii gente! Demorou, mas, está aquiii! Peço desculpas pela demora. Foi demorado para eu escrever, pois tive muitas coisas para fazer que acabaram roubando um pouquinho do meu tempo, mas consegui reverter isso. =) Queria agradecer muito a Marcia Litman que me ajudou muito sendo minha beta. Sou muito, muito, muito grata à ela!! =D' hehee . E queria dizer que como eu havia dito que ia apresentar os Vallenn neste capítulo, vou ficar devendo. Mas no próximo é certeza, eles estarão aqui._

_Espero que vocês gostem!_

_Beeeijos'_

_Valeeu galeraaa! ^^'_

_********************************************************************************************************************_

**3º capítulo - Aviso **

Na delegacia da cidade, passando-se por agentes do FBI, Sam e Dean tiveram a informação de que a família havia saído da casa, pois a mãe da garota não suportara ficar lá, devido ao choque provocado pelo ocorrido, assim, se hospedando na casa de parentes numa cidade próxima. A casa foi interditada pela polícia, que ainda não tinha novidades sobre o caso.

- Então teremos que invadir a casa, já que não iremos conseguir falar com a família. - concluiu Dean.

- É. - respondeu Sam, olhando para alguns documentos em suas mãos.

- Qual é o nome da garota mesmo? - perguntou Dean saindo da delegacia.

- Olivia Thompson. Na ficha dela, pelo depoimento dos pais, diziam que ela não tinha amigos, pois haviam se mudado para cidade a menos de um mês, mas sempre foi querida pelos outros amigos que ela deixou onde moravam. Era adorável e calma. Não apresentava nenhum indício de depressão, autismo, ou qualquer tipo de problema psíquico ou social. E diz também que ela não possuía nenhuma ligação com bruxaria ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Tinha apenas 15 anos. - finalizou Sam.

- Mas essas informações, foram as que os pais dela disseram. - disse Dean.

- Isso é.

- Seria melhor você pesquisar mais sobre essa garota. Mas se não descobrirmos nada, invadimos.

- Por mim, tudo bem. - concordou Sam.

- Então, vamos para casa do Bobby, conta tudo que sabemos e ver o que ele vai acha sobre isso. Ah! E comer alguma coisinha também, meu estômago está roncando. - disse Dean entrando no carro.

- Fala sério, Dean! Você é um saco sem fundo. Quanto mais enche, mais vazio fica! - protestou Sam, entrando em seguida no Impala.

- Ah! Que foi Sammy? Não posso ter fome mais não? Já faz um tempão que tomamos café, sabia!

- Faz só duas horas e meia, Dean! E você tomou um belo café da manhã!

- É. Só que é quase hora do almoço, Sammy. Hora de comer! - Sam balançou negativamente a cabeça, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir do irmão, resolvendo se concentrar no caso dos Thompson.

Chegando à casa de Bobby, os garotos contaram sobre o pouco que descobriram.

- Pelo jeito, invadir poderá ser uma maneira de descobrir algo novo sobre a garota. Só espero que encontrem. - disse Bobby, sentando no sofá, de frente para Dean, ao lado de Sam.

- Você não tem nenhuma idéia do que possa ser? - perguntou Dean para Bobby. - É que está muito vago esse caso. Não temos nenhum detalhe específico. Não houve nenhum caso assim. Suspeita de alguma coisa?

- Suspeitar, eu não suspeito, mas descarto a hipótese de ter bruxaria nisso.

- Por quê? - indagou Sam.

- Não sei ainda, mas se fosse bruxaria, obviamente teríamos mais pistas. Ninguém conseguiria esconder todo esse esquema sem deixar rastros. O mínino que fosse. Tem alguma outra coisa ai. E não é exatamente coisa de demônio. Pode até ter um no meio, mas tem algo a mais nisso.

- Seja lá o que for, vamos tentar descobrir hoje. - concluiu Sam.

- Mas, mudando de assunto, comprei algumas coisas pra gente comer. Estão lá na mesa. Se quiserem, podem se servir. Eu estou sem fome. Ah! A Hellen vai chegar um pouco mais tarde. Parece que os Vallenn estão resolvendo um caso e ela vai tentar ajudá-los.

- A Hellen resolveu caçar agora? - perguntou Dean surpreso com a notícia.

- Na verdade, foi a única forma dela ficar de olho na Jo. - explicou Bobby.

- Mas, por que a Jo não esta com a Hellen? Pelo o que ficamos sabendo, Hellen virá sozinha com os Vallenn. - conclui Sam, um pouco confuso.

- Elas devem ter brigado ou alguma coisa assim. - conclui Bobby.

- Fala sério. - disse Dean, levantando-se e caminhando em direção da cozinha, em seguida gritando. - Ela te contou qual é o caso que os Vallenn estão investigando?

- Não. Nem perguntei. Ela estava um pouco apressada. Mas disse a ela que qualquer coisa, era pra ligar que nós iríamos ajudar. Aliás, antes que eu esqueça, consegui falar com três caçadores depois que vocês saíram e eles estarão aqui amanhã de noite. - finalizou Bobby.

- Hum. Bobby, você já penso em alguma coisa sobre aquele assunto? - perguntou Sam de frente, agora, de Bobby no sofá.

- Pra falar a verdade, ainda tenho muitas dúvidas pairando aqui. - disse Bobby apontando para a própria cabeça. - Lúcifer usará de outros métodos para atingir as pessoas, disso tenho certeza. E o pior de tudo, é que vai ser bem difícil tentar impedi-lo. Por enquanto, acho melhor esperarmos pra ver o que os outros podem pensar a respeito. Só não podemos tomar atitudes precipitadas. - Sam apenas concordou com a cabeça. Bobby olhou para a cozinha e voltou o olhar para Sam. - Você não vai comer?

- Eu vou esperar mais um pouco. - respondeu Sam.

- Você que sabe. Só não deixe de comer. Barriga vazia, pensamento lento. - sorriu Bobby. - Vou tomar um banho, qualquer coisa, já sabe. - disse Bobby se levantando indo na direção dos quartos.

- Não vai comer? - perguntou Dean vindo da cozinha, sentando no lugar onde Bobby se encontrava em alguns instantes.

- Já tô indo. - respondeu Sam.

- Sabe, nunca ouvi falar dos Vallenn. Como será que eles são? - perguntou Dean, tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Não sei. Devem ser bons, pelo o que o Bobby disse.

- Hum.

- Deixo alguma coisa pra mim? - perguntou Sam, com sarcasmo, indo para a cozinha.

- Pela sua ironia, não deveria ter deixado. - respondeu Dean. - Claro que deixei. - completou, enquanto Sam chegava à cozinha.

Durante toda tarde, Sam pesquisou sobre a garota. Descobriu que Olívia e sua família eram muito religiosos e muitas vezes foram homenageados pela Igreja, localizada na cidade onde moravam, por terem realizado grandes doações. À noite, Sam e Dean já se preparavam para ir até a casa dos Thompson.

- Estamos indo, Bobby. - gritou Dean, abrindo a porta.

- Cuidado e boa sorte, garotos. Qualquer coisa... - disse Bobby vindo da cozinha.

- Nós ligamos. Beleza, Bobby. Se cuide você também. Não vai fazer besteira, hein. - brincou Dean, indo para o Impala.

- Vai nessa Dean, até parece que sou eu que ligo pedindo ajuda pra vocês. - devolveu Bobby dando um gole de cerveja.

Dean e Sam chegaram rapidamente à residência dos Thompson. Era uma casa grande e muito bonita. Olharam em volta e não havia nenhum movimento na vizinhança. Aproximaram-se e Sam facilmente abriu a porta. Entrando, viram que ainda havia poucas caixas na sala, devido à recente mudança da família. Sam pegou o medidor de ondas eletromagnéticas, mas não obteve nenhum sinal. Subiram até o quarto de Olívia, que estava um pouco bagunçado e viram que nos lençóis havia sangue. Procuraram por símbolos, marcas, objetos satânicos, mas não encontraram nada.

- Nada. Só bagunça e sangue. - disse Dean, segurando um lençol ensanguentado.

- É. Reviramos tudo, a casa, o quarto e nada. É melhor irmos. - concluiu Sam indo na direção de Dean, que ao abrir a porta, tomou um susto ao dar de cara com Castiel no corredor.

- Meu Deus! - disse Dean, um pouco ofegante devida à surpresa.

- Desculpe o susto. - disse Castiel, entrando no quarto indo parar ao lado de Sam, observando a cama da garota e os lençóis sujos. - Sabia que viriam.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Bobby estava sentado na sala, olhando alguns livros e mapas, quando a campainha tocou.

- Olá, Hellen. Onde estão os garotos? - perguntou Bobby, surpreso com a ausência dos Vallenn.

- Já estão a caminho. Disseram que iam demorar um pouco e pediram que eu viesse na frente. - disse Hellen entrando e indo em direção a sala.

- Hum. Espero que não tenha acontecido nada. - perguntou Bobby preocupado.

- Não. Eles sabem se cuidar. Nessa última caçada que fizeram, foram ótimos. - disse Hellen sentando no sofá, acompanhada por Bobby.

- Faz tempo que não os vejo. Desde a morte de George e Mason. - lembrou Bobby com tristeza.

- Foi doloroso para todos nós, Bobby. Mas parece que conseguiram superar. Desde pequenos enfrentam isso. Cresceram muito. - disse Hellen, sorrindo.

- Acredito que sim. Como eles estão? - perguntou Bobby.

- Jake continua com aquele gênio de sempre e mais debochado que nunca, o que faz a Allice perder a cabeça, ás vezes. - disse Hellen, rindo juntamente com Bobby. - Mas quando estão caçando, são muito unidos. Lembra-me muito Dean e Sam. Falando nos dois, onde estão?

- Foram resolver um caso bem estranho que aconteceu por aqui. Daqui a pouco estão de volta. - disse Bobby. Logo em seguida, a campainha toca.

- Deve ser os Vallenn. - disse Hellen, enquanto Bobby ia em direção à porta.

**********************************************************************************************************************

- Castiel, se veio aqui por causa do que houve...

- Eu sei, Dean. Fique tranqüilo. Você tentou. - disse Castiel, confortando Dean.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu por aqui? - perguntou Sam.

- Sim, eu sei. - respondeu calmamente Castiel.

- E você poderia explicar o que aconteceu? - perguntou Dean se aproximando de Sam e Castiel.

- Olivia Thompson, foi possuída por um dos arcanjos caídos, seguidores de Lúcifer. - disse Castiel, recebendo olhares confusos dos irmãos. - Já faz um tempo, desde a abertura daquele portal, que este demônio vem andando pela Terra, em meio aos outros, a espera de Lúcifer.

- E porque ele resolveu aparecer? - perguntou Dean.

- Porque, seus poderes só poderiam ser usados em prol do que lhe foi destinado e quando Lúcifer fosse libertado, colocaria em prática sua missão. Bom, este demônio é responsável pela criação e o ensinamento de rituais satânicos aos homens, como forma de desviá-los dos caminhos sagrados e tentá-los a escolherem o caminho mais fácil para conseguirem o que desejassem. Isso explica as marcas no corpo da garota, da qual ele tomou posse.

- Por que só agora este demônio possuiu alguém? - perguntou Sam.

- Quando Lúcifer voltasse a caminhar sobre a Terra, este demônio deveria se apossar do mais fiel servo do Senhor e usar de sua inteligência para caluniar e colocar as pessoas contra Deus. Mudar a cabeça delas. Destruir a fé e esperança delas.

- E porque ele não escolheu o Papa ou alguma coisa assim? - perguntou Dean, ainda mais confuso.

- Seria radical e direto demais. Ele, através de Olívia, daria somente o primeiro passo. Seria fácil enganar as pessoas através de uma garota, que nasceu de uma mulher, até então estéril, confirmando ser um milagre de Deus. Para este demônio, uma história como essa ajudaria e muito em seus planos. - completou Castiel.

- Isso explica todas as doações feitas pela família em todos esses anos. Ela era um milagre. - concluiu Dean.

- Mas, felizmente, quando ele entrou no corpo de Olívia, ela percebeu os sinais e pediu ajuda. Não ignoramos e a libertamos.

- E o demônio? - perguntou Dean.

- Não é responsabilidade nossa. O exorcismo foi uma forma de chamar a atenção de vocês para avisá-los de uma das coisas que irão enfrentar daqui pra frente, e das possíveis dificuldades que irão surgir.

- E Olívia? - perguntou Sam, meio perturbado pela história.

- Foi escolha dela. Ela está bem, agora. - concluiu Castiel, fitando novamente a cama da garota, voltando o olhar aos Winchesters. - Preciso ir. Quando for necessário, estarei de volta. - disse, desaparecendo em seguida.

- É melhor irmos e contarmos o que houve. Isso que Castiel nos contou é muito importante. Devem estar todos na casa do Bobby, agora. - disse Dean, indo para o Impala junto com Sam.

- Que história. - foi a única coisa que Sam conseguiu dizer depois da conversa com Castiel.

- É. Só de pensar no que essa garota deve ter passado, já me deixa atordoado. - disse Dean, lamentando o fim que teve a garota.

*********************************************************************************************************************

^^'


	4. Os Vallenn

**4º Capítulo - Os Vallenn**

**- **Bobby. - essa foi a única coisa que saiu da boca da jovem, porém bela mulher que se encontrava em pé, com as mãos timidamente postas dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans escura, acompanhada de botas de mesma cor e uma jaqueta azul-escura. Dona de um rosto que sustentava belos e delicados traços, um par de olhos azuis profundos e uma boca levemente avermelhada que carregava, naquele instante, o mais belo sorriso.

- Allice. Meu Deus. É você mesmo? - brincou Bobby, sustentando um largo sorriso no rosto, como de um pai que não vê um filho há anos, seguido de um abraço forte e carinhoso dado na jovem em sua frente.

- Saudades. É bom estar aqui de volta. - disse Allice - Quanto tempo faz? Três ou quatro anos? - perguntou sorrindo mais uma vez.

- Mais ou menos. Onde está Jake? - perguntou Bobby, obtendo sua resposta em seguida.

- Ei, Bobby. Cadê a cerveja? - gritou um jovem rapaz alto e forte, com pele clara e olhos tão azuis quanto os da irmã vindo em direção aos dois sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Fisicamente lembrava muito Sam, mas suas atitudes caracterizavam muito o gênio Dean de ser. - Quatro anos longe. Mereço rodada dupla e, é claro, por sua conta.

- Moleque. - disse Bobby repetindo o mesmo gesto feito com Allice no rapaz. - Já vi que não mudou nada. Entrem. - finalizou Bobby, abrindo passagem aos dois irmãos.

- Olá, de novo, Hellen - cumprimentou Allice, sentando-se ao lado da caçadora.

- Allice. Jake. Que bom que chegaram. Por que demoraram? Aconteceu algo? - perguntou a caçadora, um pouco preocupada.

- Não. Esta tudo bem. Demoramos um pouco por causa do folgado do Jake que arranjou uma confusão por causa de jogo...

- Mas nada que eu mesmo não tenha resolvido da melhor maneira possível. - concluiu Jake interrompendo Allice, sentando-se ao lado da mesma no sofá que mandou ao rapaz um olhar fuzilante pela cortada que recebeu.

- Ainda jogando, Jake? Pensei que tivesse aprendido desde aquela vez em Louisiana. Lembra-se? - provocou Bobby.

- Bobby, você não viu nada. A minha vida no ramo melhorou ainda mais. Aquela vez, foi um tropeço meu, admito. Mas, agora... Sei lá. Acho que nasci pra isso. - conclui Jake, convencido.

- Cala a boca, Jake - encerrou Allice dando um soco no ombro do rapaz que riu após a atitude da garota.

- Cala a boca, mas bem que é com o MEU dinheiro do jogo que você compra suas coisas. - provocou Jake.

- Ei. Vocês dois. Vamos tratar do assunto, do qual nos trouxe até aqui. Bobby não tem como você ir adiantando para nós. Assim, quando Sam e Dean chegarem, continuamos de onde paramos.

- Quem é Sam e Dean? - perguntou Jake com cara de interrogação.

- São os filhos de John Winchester.

- Winchester? - indagou Allice surpresa - Não são os dois filhos da mãe que abriram o tal portal libertando sei lá quantos demônios? - esbravejou Allice.

- Relaxe, Allice. Eles são grandes pessoas. Não foi culpa deles. Eu estava lá quando tudo aconteceu. - disse Hellen.

- É. Relaxe, Allice. Você não sabe de nada. Nem os conhece. Pelo o que sei, são grandes caçadores, apesar de novos - disse Jake.

- Não sei, não. Você confia neles, Bobby? - perguntou Allice ainda desconfiada.

- São como os filhos que nunca tive. Os considero muito e confio, assim como em vocês - conclui Bobby ganhando em troca apenas o silêncio de Allice, que ainda mantinha a mesma feição séria do começo da discussão - Bom, vou dizer por que os chamei aqui.

Enquanto isso, o silencio ainda permanecia dentro do Impala desde a saída da casa dos Thompson.

- O que foi, Sam?

- O que foi o que?

- Quando você fica assim é porque alguma coisa está te incomodando. Então, fala. - Após um breve silêncio, Sam olha para Dean com uma expressão receosa do que poderia ouvir do irmão em resposta.

- Você confia em mim, Dean?

- Como assim?

- Se você ainda, depois de tudo que aconteceu, confia em mim? - Dean olhou rapidamente para Sam.

- Muita coisa aconteceu, Sam. Você me decepcionou muito - Dean deu uma pausa e respiro bem fundo - Sinceramente, eu mentiria se dissesse que sim. Mas nem por isso, eu irei desistir. Eu não posso desistir. Eu não devo. Ainda não acabou - finalizou Dean. Sam apenas o observou e percebeu no irmão algo que não reconhecia. Em nenhum momento o viu daquele jeito. Aquelas palavras o fizeram se sentir pior do que já estava. Nunca queria ter decepcionado o irmão. A viagem até a casa de Bobby se seguiu no mesmo e insistente silêncio.

- Como é que é? - esbravejou Allice - Já não bastava o episódio do tal portal, agora libertaram o próprio Diabo para completar o show.

- Sam foi enganado, quando Dean chegou para tentar impedir o pior, infelizmente...

- A merda estava feita. - completou Jake de braços cruzados encostado numa parede próxima ao sofá, onde se encontravam os presentes.

- Olha só, Bobby, não sei se devemos ajudar esses dois. Eles não merecem ajuda de ninguém. Olha a burrada que cometeram. Como pagamento, deveriam resolver essa situação sozinhos. Não são dignos da ajuda de nenhum de nós. - finalizou Allice.

- E você, Hellen? Qual é a sua posição? - perguntou Bobby buscando algum apoio.

- E-eu não sei... Eles foram longe demais. É maior que qualquer outra coisa que já enfrentamos na vida. Confesso que não sei o que pensar e fazer. Sinto muito, Bobby.

- Bom, eu sei que será difícil, por isso, eu e os garotos precisamos muito da ajuda de vocês.

- Mas, Bobby, eu realmente devo concordar com a Allice, eles...

- Jake, por favor. Entenda. Eu sei que eles erraram feio, mas não tiveram culpa. Foi tudo uma armadilha. Além do mais, não havia escapatória. Iríamos enfrentar tudo isso de qualquer forma. Se não puderem fazer isso por Dean e Sam, tentem fazer isso por mim e por todos que poderão ser prejudicados por nessa guerra. - apelou Bobby. - O que me diz?

Allice olhou para Bobby com os olhos ainda carregados de raiva, mas que logo se mostraram tristes e decepcionados. No fundo, queria sair dali e fingir que tudo não passava de um engano. Um sonho. Imaginou rapidamente como seria se toda sua vida tivesse sido normal. Sem mortes, sem noites desperdiçadas em motéis de quinta. Sem caçadas. Allice rapidamente afastou esses pensamentos de sua cabeça e quando resolveu dar a resposta definitiva a Bobby, Sam e Dean adentram a sala.

- Boa noite a todos. - cumprimentou Sam meio sem graça com os olhares direcionados á ele, logo após sua entrada na sala, onde se encontravam todos num silêncio pertubador.

- Olá, Hellen. - cumprimentou Dean desconfortável com o clima pesado presente no ambiente. Este logo percebeu o casal que estava presente na sala, acompanhados de Bobby e Hellen. Conclui facilmente que eram os tais irmãos Vallenn ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu o olhar hostil direcionado a ele vindo da bela jovem que se encontrava em frente a Bobby no sofá. - Perdi alguma coisa? - perguntou devolvendo a investida da garota com um olhar irônico.

- Talvez a cabeça. - devolveu Allice se levantando e cruzando os braços mantendo o mesmo olhar em direção de Dean. Só que misturado a um sarcasmo e raiva pela audácia do rapaz.

- Rapazes que bom que chegaram. - disse Bobby interrompendo uma possível discussão entre Allice e Dean. - Esses são Allice e Jake Vallenn. Vallenn esse são Dean e Sam Winchester. Acabei de contar tudo o que houve a eles e estam...

- Como conseguiram sobreviver até agora? - perguntou Allice com uma sobrancelha arqueada e se aproximando mais de Dean. - Aposto que não deve ter sido fácil. - finalizou Allice jogando um olhar debochado para Dean. Este olhou para Sam que demonstrava não entender o que a jovem dizia, logo se virando para Allice com o mesmo olhar.

- Do que você esta falando, garota? - perguntou Dean impaciente.

- Allice, por favor... - começou Jake que até agora só observava a movimentação.

- Vocês dois mancham o nome de todos os caçadores, sabiam. São uma decepção. Se eu fosse o pai de vocês, teria vergonha.

- Opa! Pera lá, nervosinha! Quem você pensa que é pra falar desse jeito, hein? - esbravejou Dean diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre os dois.

- Opa, fica longe dela. - interviu Jake entrando na frente de Allice.

- Sai fora, grandão. - esbravejou Sam indo em direção a discussão.

- Ei, parem com isso, agora. - interrompeu Hellen afastando Jake e Dean. - O que pensam que estão fazendo? Nem parecem caçadores de verdade. Estão mais para quatro crianças mimadas, isso sim! - terminou Hellen.

- Perderam o juízo ou que? Se continuarem assim, é mais fácil jogar a toalha e deixarem que se matem de uma vez, assim darão menos trabalho ao capeta, não. - disse Bobby repreendendo os irmãos.

- Desculpe Bobby. - disse Sam.

- E agora, será que podemos conversar como adultos de verdade ? Afinal, estamos com uma guerra a explodir a qualquer momento e precisamos mais do que nunca nos unir. Então Allice e Jake, o que me dizem? Vão nos ajudar ou não?

* * *

**Oii pessoal! Milhões e milhões de desculpas por ter sumido, mas é que, definitivamente, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo e depois de estudar muuuuito para o vestibular este ano, resolvi voltar a escrever esta fic. Passei também por um longo período de falta de criatividade para continuar esta fic, mas cá estou aqui para continua-lá de vez. Eu espero. :)**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e desculpe por qualquer erro que tenha tido durante o texto, afinal não tive muito tempo para revisá-lo. **

**Conto com o apoio de vocês de agora em diante nessa nova fase. **

**Beeeijos e beiijos**

**Fuii... Por enquanto. hehe :D**


End file.
